


Childfree Clexa

by 18yearold



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childfree, F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot, childfree clexa, nervous lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18yearold/pseuds/18yearold
Summary: Abby brings up children to Clarke and Lexa. Lexa does not want children, but has not had the talk with Clarke yet, out of fear it will break them up.





	Childfree Clexa

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t expect Clarke or Lexa to have an epiphany that they want children. In this fic, they are not interested in being parents.

“So, when are you two going to make me a grandmother?”

Lexa loses ahold of her fork, it clatters on the plate loudly. “We’ve only been dating for 7 months,” she nervously tells Abigail Griffin.

Abby raises an eyebrow, “That’s what, a decade in lesbian relationships? Well, at least that’s what this lesbian forum said.”

Lexa wants to scoff at Abby and say never, but she doesn’t know Clarke’s take on children. She doesn’t want to ignite a serious discussion or debate at dinner. A part of her also wouldn’t be able to handle Clarke’s look of disappointment if she didn’t share her sentiments.

“Mom, let’s keep it light,” Clarke whines.

Abby shrugs, “I’m just saying, you two shouldn’t waste anytime. This lesbian couple at work just adopted two boys from Bosnia! It took five years for the process to finish!”

The truth is: Lexa does not want kids. And no, she isn’t a poorly written female character who has always put her career above her wants. She won’t magically want children once she finds the “right person” who will soften her “hard exterior”. She is an actual human being who has ardent beliefs and feelings that cannot be changed.

Lexa usually lets her partners know a month into a relationship her stance on kids. Lexa learned to let her girlfriends know her stance before she invested too much time into the relationship. It’s different with Clarke. She’s already 100% invested. She doesn’t care that she has invested so much time and energy. She actually has held off on discussing children for as long as she can to avoid an inevitable break up. Even if Clarke says she wants kids, Lexa doesn’t think she’ll regret a moment of their relationship. Lexa knows she has to let Clarke know. She will. Soon. Eventually.

Clarke snorts at her mother, “You’re too nosey for your own good.”

Abigail huffs in annoyance, “I think adopting is the way to go. Insemination is just so… Sperm donors are… Lexa, what do you think? ”

Both sets of eyes turn to her.

Abigail’s are hopeful and Clarke’s are passive yet curious. She doesn’t want to disappoint them with the truth.

“I uh, well it’s- See my- I don’t,” Lexa stammers.

Clarke frowns, “Babe?”

“I’m sorry it’s just... I don’t think we should talk about this right now,” Lexa mutters.

Clarke’s eyes slightly widen in surprise. She reaches over the table to lie her hand over hers, “Okay babe.”

Abby looks between the women and coughs awkwardly, “I didn’t mean to cause any-“

“No! You didn’t! We just never talked about it,” Lexa interrupts.

Abby seems to sense the shift in mood and gets up to leave.

“I’m gonna head to mine. I’ll talk to you girls later,” she smiles.

Lexa can’t help but sigh in relief when Abigail leaves.

Clarke turns to her, “Babe, you okay?”

“What? Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m just uh- thinking,” Lexa stammers out.

Clarke raises her eyebrows, “Did my mom upset you?”

“Upset me? That’s ridiculous! No! No! I love her. She’s great!”

“So why’d you get all… weird?” Clarke asks.

Lexa sighs, “We should talk about having kids.”

Clarke nods, “Okay…”

Lexa can feel her eyes well up. Not now, fucking tears. “I, uh, I don’t want children. I never have. Even if lesbians could biologically have kids, I still wouldn’t. I just don’t have the desire. I, I’m sure you want kids so-“

Clarke cuts her off, “Lex. Stop.”

Lexa stutters, “Please just know I love you and hope you can find someone who shares those same-“

“I don’t want children either, Lexa!” Clarke says.

Lexa pauses, “What?”

“Yeah. I never wanted kids either. It was just never in the cards for me. In straight and gay relationships, I never thought, ‘Hey you know what would be great? Let’s bring a kid into the mix!’ Seriously, never. I am so glad you don’t want any either!”

Lexa eyes her skeptically, “You’re not just saying this so we can stay together? I can’t date someone who secretly wants children but pretends-“

“Lexa. I love you, but not enough to neglect my own needs or wants. I don’t want kids,” Clarke reaffirms.

Lexa has never felt so relieved. “Is your mom gonna resent us for not bearing children?”

Clarke chuckles, “Nah. She’s not the type to force me to make a life changing decision that I will regret.”

Lexa smiles, “I have been living in anxiety over this since the start. We should’ve had this conversation a long time ago.”

Clarke smiles, “I was kinda avoiding the subject too.”

Lexa’s eyes widen, “Really?”

“Yeah. I lied to you when I said Parks & Recreation ended in season 6. I just didn’t want us to watch Leslie be a mom in the next season.” 

Lexa cackles, “You are evil! I love that show!”

Clarke whines, “I know! I felt so bad watching the last season by myself.”

Lexa gasps, “You're worse than I thought!”

Clarke rolls her eyes, “Any other dealbreakers I should know about?”

Lexa shakes her head, “You?”

“Marriage. I want it. And I expect you to be the one to propose,” Clarke says.

“That won’t be a problem,” Lexa smiles.

Clarke leans over to kiss Lexa. “I love you.”

Lexa smiles, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Not really a romantic one shot, just wanted to write how this conversation would go between them.


End file.
